FOREVER MINE
by NABIKY POTTER 8
Summary: ....Si James y lily no se hubieran conocido en Hogwarts,,.....era su destino enamorarse?.....peima pa los sumary...mejor entre y leanlo....al estilo de EHW....un James y Lily!....


Wolass! Como tan lindas lectoras!...bueno en mi afán por publicar un nuevo chap de: "ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY" ...de vdd, eh intentado escribir...y digamos que ya no esta tan tirado a la calle...dentro de poco lo subo...sólo toy esperando algo...o más bien a alguien...(nada de prisas eh vico...jejejejej)...ah..sí, en lo que estaba...verán como estaban en mi casa sin hacer nada (¿cuándo? XDD)...me disponía a escribir...porque si no vosotras me matan por que tiene años, siglos, lustros y milenios que no actualizo...en fin...y no quería ser causante de algunos suicidios en masa ...�.�U..(como en South park)...vaya ya estoy divagando otra vez...ok...al grano...me salió este fic... es un Lily /James (para aquellos que no vieron el sumary :P).. ¿se hubieran conocido, si no disfrutaran los dos de las maravillas de la magia?... ..igual...nada de magia...y pa que se hagan una idea...Lily nunca fue a Hogwarts...una reverenda muggle...James si es mago...pero ahora adopto por la imagen de muggle...porqué?...bueno eso lo verán el transcurso del fic; si es que les gusta y lo siguen leyendo...ok pequeñas ...las dejo...por que ya es noche...así que a leer...si me dan ganas de escribir las veo abajito... . . .

_**FOREVER MINE.**_

_**By: Nabiky Potter 8 **_

**Be like Pucca!**

**Miembro de: **

_**La orden Siriusiana.**_

_**Legión Lupiana.**_

_**Clan Marauders.**_

_**Orden de Orlando Bloom.**_

_**Orden Hermionsiana**_

Forever mineforever mineforever mineForever mineforever mineforever mineForever mineforever mineforever mineForever mineforever mineforever mineForever mineforever mineforever mineForever mineforever mineforever mine

Debía de haber sido el día ideal, pensó Lily frotándose con la mano la nuca tensa. El sol de agosto brillaba en el cielo, e incluso a la altitud en que estaba el calor le pegaba la camiseta a la espalda. Se encontraba sentada en uns roca, descansando unos minutos de la escalada.

Se miró la pierna extendida, cubierta por los vaqueros y tuvo que enfrentarse a dos crudos hechos: la rodilla se estaba hinchando a gran velocidad y la noche que se aproximaba no iba a ser sólo fría, sino también larga. No era un comienzo particularmente bueno para una semana que había querido ser un largo paseo por las remotas zonas de las Grandes Cascadas y el cambio de escenario que tanto necesitaba.

El verano había sido un continuo ajetreo, con una inesperada afluencia de turistas en la galería de arte que regentaba en Edmonds, a pocos kilómetros al norte de Seattle. Sus socios y ella habían trabajado como troyanos para mantener las paredes y la caja registradora llenas y cubrir así el hueco financiero entre el verano y la gran exposición del otoño.

Ajotada, necesitaba un descanso. El aire puro y fresco de las montañas era una tentación a la que apenas se podía resistir. Pero lo que había causado la decisión definitiva fueron unas voces del pasado que creían totalmente enterradas. Lily frunció el ceño. Inexplicablemente Tom y su ex suegra habían empezado a llamarla continuamente, sin motivo aparente, y ella no tenía paciencia para escucharlos. ¿Qué mejor sitio que las montañas para estar fuera del alcance de su ex marido y Bea?

Esto suponía un problema, pero la metía de cabeza en otro.

Evaluando sus situación, se pasó una mano impaciente por los cabellos. Al menos tenía provisiones hasta que pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta a la civilización. Sí tenía cuidado.

.—Bueno, tú te has metido en esto y tú tienes que salir—se dijo con firmeza.

Mentalmente repasó el contenido de la mochila, viendo lo que tenía y lo que necesitaba. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y reparó en las moreras y arándanos que crecían a ambos lados del estrecho sendero. Bueno, no le irían mal cuando se le terminaran las frutas secas que llevaba consigo, que también serna una apetitosa invitación para la población local de osos. Aunque no era cazadora sabía que el rastro que había visto unos cientos metros atrás tenia por los menos varios días. Eso esperaba. De todos modos, se marcharía de allí en cuanto amaneciera.

Entretanto necesitaba hacerse un aligera cura en la rodilla y descansar, antes de ponerse a montar el campamento.

El estrecho sendero en el que estaba no era en absoluto el sitio ideal. La montaña se abría en un precipicio de varios cientos de metros, en cuya base se extendía una ancha pradera. Si no fuera tan independiente se hubiera quedado allí, a nivel del suelo, intacta y con la tienda levantada...y con la posibilidad de encontrarse a otros montañeros.

No era cuestión de arrepentirse. Se remangó los vaqueros y empezó con la rodilla. Lo primero era lo primero.

Un rato más tarde, con la camiseta empapada de sudor. Lily echó un vistazo al improvisado campamento. La confusión y el desorden la molestaba tanto como el dolor de la rodilla, y se sintió tentada a tomarse un par de aspirinas y meterse en el saco de dormir, pero ciertos conocimientos, unidos a la experiencia, le dijeron que las noches en las montañas de la costa norte del Pacifico eran frías, incluso en verano, y la lluvia era un hecho frecuente, por lo que tenía que levantar la tienda.

.—Venga, Lily. El nombre del juego se llama supervivencia.

Dicho en voz alta, el talismán la ayudó. Siempre lo hacía.

Maldita rodilla. Mientras abría la tienda maldijo su decisión de salir a campar. Si se hubiera ido a las bermudas sólo habría tenido que sufrir quemaduras de sol y bancarrota.

Para poder mantenerse en pie, sin perder el equilibrio, buscó una rama que hiciera las veces de muleta. Aunque se le clavaba en la axila y se doblaba en cuanto se apoyaba con un poco de fuerza, la ayudo a moverse.

Un crujido entre los arbustos la paralizó. Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo, piando alarmados.

Oh, dios. Lily tragó saliva.

.—Tranquila, Evans, y no te muevas!

¡Daría cualquier cosa por tener ojos con rayos X! Se estremeció al escuchar los crujidos de ramas y ver una enorme sombra a través de los arbustos, a menos de ocho metros. Si se quedaba quieta, pensó, se alejaría, fuera lo que fuera.

Pero los gruñidos, la forma y el tamaño le recordaron el rastro que había visto en el camino. Ni aunque tuviera la rodilla en condiciones podría correr más que un oso. El corazón le cayó hasta el estómago, al oír el sonido de garras desgarrando la maleza. Lily se quedó como pegadla suelo, incapaz de moverse al ver al enorme animal de pelo negro alzarse sobre las patas traseras y rugir enfurecido. Un sudor frío kle cubrió la frente y todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¡Asustarlo!", pensó asiendo unas ramitas. Abrió la boca para empezar a gritar cuando el gruñido, grave y bajo, sonó a sus espalda y le heló la sangre en las venas. Se volvió instintivamente y se encontró, aterrorizada, con un enorme perro negro que la miraba fijamente.

.—Padfoot¡Protege!—ordeno una voz masculina.

El perrazo saltó hacia ella y Lily, desesperada, se hecho a un lado, cayendo de bruces. La cadera y los hombros fueron los primeros en golpearse contra las rocas, y luego ella escuchó y sintió el golpe de la cabeza contra el granito, a la vez que todo lo que le rodeaba desaparecía en una gran neblina.

En la distancia se oía una voz autoritaria y los ruidos de una terrible pelea. Pero Lily parecía flotar, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Al entreabrir los ojos se encontró con la imposible imagen de. . . . . un oso con una camisa de cuadros...�?...

.—Despierta!—gritó a su cerebro.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Casi antes de que la orden llegara a su destino se había desmayado.

A pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados utilizó el resto de sus sentidos para intentar descifrar dónde estaba. Los dedos y la columna vertebral le confirmaron que estaba tumbada sobre una especie de colchoneta y aunque sentía como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo la cabeza, se hallaba cómoda y a gusto, a excepción de la rodilla que parecía estar envuelta fuertemente en hielo.

No parecía correr peligro. ¿se atrevería a abrir los ojos?

Cobrando valor, abrió ligeramente un ojo. A pocos metros había un pequeño fuego. Aguzó el oído, concentrada. Había algo... ¿un resuello¿un suspiro o un movimiento inquieto no muy lejos?...

La invadió el pánico de nuevo, sintiéndose la cerne de gallina y recordando imágenes de sueños de infancia. ¡No! la dolorosa experiencia que había tenido con animales, concretamente con perro, estaba enterrada, olvidada en su pasado. No podía empezar con aquello otra vez. Desafiante abrió los ojos de par en par.

Se quedó paralizada. Justo delante tenía la horrible cara del perro más feo y grande que había visto en su vida, y la estaba mirando a ella. Entonces el animal empezó a ladrar.

Lo cual la catapultó y la puso de pie, haciéndola echar a correr a pesar de el dolor que sentía en la rodilla. Se las arregló para dar tres pasos antes de torcerse un pie y caer.

Dos sólidas columnas de origen indeterminado la sujetaron por la cintura. El impacto le cortó la respiración y la hizo doblarse por la mitad. Oyó una voz.

�¡Aquella voz¡El atacante, estaba perdida!

Empujando su cuerpo a la posición vertical, ciega de miedo, Lily luchó para soltarse.

.—Estate quieta¿Qué te pasa¿Estás loca?

.—Suéltame!—gritó, intentando apartar los dedos cerrados en su cintura.

Y de repente se vio libre, cayendo hacia delante...hacia la bestia negra, jadeante, que la miraba mostrando los colmillos.

Lily giró en redondo y se vio levantada en el aire por un par de potentes brazos.

.—No dejes que se me acerque!—gritó aterrorizada.

Sus voz mostrada todo el miedo de sus peores pesadillas, a la vez que sabía, de forma instintiva, que la fuerza que la sujetaba contra en ancho pecho del hombre era el único refugio que podía salvarla del diablo.

.—Padfoot, ve a tumbarte—oyó que decía la voz, y luego a ella, más suavemente—No va a hacerte ningún daño.

No creyéndole ni por un minuto, Lily se acurruco más en los cálidos y musculosos brazos de su salvador. Escondió la nariz bajo el cuello de la camisa de cuadros, de lana y, aunque sabía que era como un avestruz enterrando cabeza en el arena, de momento no le importó.

Paulatinamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. En los brazos de un desconocido, alguien que, por algún motivo que no lograba recordar, era una menaza. Un oso con una camisa cuadros cuyo olor era una mezcla de pino , humo de madera y otros elementos masculinos que le resultaban muy agradables. Eran unos brazos fuertes los que la sostenían pacientemente junto a la cálida seguridad del torso...

Se tensó al darse cuenta de que sus piernas rodeaban fuertemente la cintura masculina y también notó que a él la súbita tensión de su cuerpo no le pasó inadvertida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar para que no supiera el motivo.

.—Estas bien?—preguntó él.

Lily se sobresalto y después se calmo.

.—Sí, estoy bien. Suéltame...por favor.

De repente recordó al animal y se estremeció.

.—¿Dónde . . . est�? . . .

.—Padfoot? Al otro lado del fuego, resollando—dijo él sonriendo—Lo has herido en lo más hondo.

.—Bromeas!—exclamo ella, incrédula.

.—Estás segura de que estás bien?

No era momento de ser arrogante ni orgullosa.

.—¿Es . . . . seguro¿No me?. . . .

.—Míralo—dijo el hombre—Está mas asustado y confuso por tu reacción que tú.

.—No estés tan seguro!—casi gritó Lily.

La mano del hombre descendió desde sus hombros a sus caderas, una amenaza para sus concentración.

.—Créeme. Es un angelito.

.—Lo único "angelical" que podría tener esa bestia seria el nombre . . .—dijo ella con los ojos fijos en la camisa, temerosa de alzarlos más arriba de la barba.

.—Es tan tranquilo que necesita un poco de ánimo.

Lily sintió la risa del hombre en los muslos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

.—Por favor, déjame en el suelo.

.—No hay prisa. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

�¡Se estaba riendo de ella! Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos cafés los cuales detrás de unas gafas redondas la observaban con expresión divertida. La piel era morena clara, las facciones grandes y definidas, y los sensuales labios casi la dejaron boquiabierta.

Normalmente no le gustaban los hombres con barba, pues sospechaba que era una forma bastante sencilla de ocultar una barbilla débil y una mandíbula no demasiado perfecta. En este caso ni siquiera se le ocurrió nada de eso.

.—¿Qué?—gruñó ella.

La interesante sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

.—Ya te he dicho que no hay prisa. No pesas nada—dijo él—¿cuánto¿cuarenta y ocho kilos?

.—Más o menos—respondió Lily atrapada en la ridiculez de la situación.

¿Dónde estaba su compostura¿la seguridad que tanto le había costado conseguir y con la que solía enfrentarse al mundo?. . .

.—Escucha—suspiró—Esto es . . . vergonzoso. Déjame en el suelo¿si? El se quedará ahí¿verdad?

Como odiaba la debilidad que se dejaba traslucir en sus palabras. Él sonrió aún más.

.—Si yo se lo digo, sí. Pero te juro que es un verdadero gatito.

.—�¡Lo creeré cuando lo oiga maullar!

Se parándose de él puso ambos pies en el suelo, conciente de que lo había hecho porque él se lo había permitido.

Pero al apoyar el pie, la rodilla se dobló, incapaz de sostener el peso, y Lily se vio de nuevo en los brazos de los que había escapado. �¡ y todo por querer mantenerse de pie sola!. . . . . .

Okidoki...bueno eso es todo...que les pareció?...se que no es la novena maravilla ni nada por el estilo...pero espero que pasable o no tan del nabo...venga niñas...las dejo...espero que puedan dejar un lindo review...pa decirme por que esta tan mal este chap...vale?. . . nos vemos en unos cuantos meses...en la actualización de EHW o de este fic...un besote! Nos leemos!

...Gracias por leer mis tonterías...XDDDDDD

Xoxoxo

Nabiky Potter 8 . . . Nabiky pa' vosotros


End file.
